Enemy's Arise
by Fikticious0Freak
Summary: Edward and the rest of the Cullens go to help Tanya's family defend themselfs from a group of nasty vampires, while Bella is left home to be changed into a vampire herself. im not good at summaries but it is sure to be interesting.
1. Goodbye's

_Hello everyone, my name is Fikle, and this is my first fan-fiction, I dont think its very good but hopefully you will enjoy it. please coment and tell me what you think. please and thank you._

**Disclaimer: I do-not own twilight or any of its amazing charecters, i just make them leave a while so there loved ones can be killed or turned into vampires... enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter .1. - Goodbyes**

**(Bpov**)

"Don't worry Edward I'll be fine, Alice doesn't see anything bad happening and I will be extra cautious." I tried to make my voice sound upbeat and confident but I could hear the sadness leaking out. stupid emotions.

"Your right, its just...I hate leaving you... it makes me anxious and I cant concentrate on anything, I become practically useless" Edward was looking down at me with those eyes that made me want to agree with anything he said. cheater, he was dazzling me again, or at least trying but no matter how much I wanted him to stay I had no right to ask

I was laying back on my bed, Edward was leaning over me placing kisses all along my jaw line and on my neck, I felt chills run down my back but it wasn't because of the odd coldness of his body, no I was use to that by now, it was because he was touching me, no matter how much or how often I still got butterflies in my stomach and my heart would beat faster than a hummingbirds wings whenever he touched me

"I know exactly how you feel" I sounded out of breath when I spoke, probably because I was. Edward seemed to enjoy this, he chuckled before continuing to kiss me. But what I said was true, I always felt the same way, yes it may seem like im slightly obsessed seeing as if I don't see my Edward for longer than an hour I start to freak out, but hey I love him

"Bella" Edwards angelic voice broke through my thoughts and I looked back into his smoldering topaz eyes, he had stopped kissing me but his face was still so close to mine, his cool breath blew across my face when he spoke, its smelled so irresistible.

"Yes?"

"You must swear to me that you will not do anything reckless and for the love of me, don't get hurt I don't know what I would do if I came back and something happen to you."

"Don't worry Edward" it must have been the hundredth time this morning that I told him not to worry but he didn't seem to want to listen to me.

"I swear I wont do anything stupid, but I refuse to lock myself in my room until you get back, who knows how long this thing will take" with that I felt the sadness wash over me like a tidal wave, I wouldn't be seeing my angel for days, even though I refused to place blame a part of me cursed the Denali clan, there had been a problem a while back with some bad vampires and they were back with the intention of killing all of Tanya's family, I didn't know the details but I knew the Cullens were going to help, and as much I wanted Edward to stay, no matter how terrified I was that he would never come back I couldn't bring myself to be so selfish to take him away from a fight that could save the lives of good people, well vampires.

Edward leaned forward, his lips barley touching mine as he spoke, "I already miss you" his voice was calm but It sounded pained, like it was physically hurting him to leave, my heart sank, I slid my fingers threw his soft copper hair and pulled myself up, crushing our lips together, I knew I was starting to cross the line and was about to pull away when I felt the back of my head touch the pillow, Edward leaned down making our kiss last longer than usual, our lips moving together perfectly

I started to feel light headed but I didn't care, his kiss was so heavenly I prayed that it would never end, but like most things it did.

"Be quick, I don't think I can last to long without you, I mean what if I need to be saved?" Edward kissed the top of my head and I felt him shaking slightly with laughter

"I love you" I whispered for what felt like the last time, the feeling scared me, so to make the most out of this goodbye I pulled Edward close to me for one last passionate kiss before he all to soon pulled away, my favorite crooked smile planted on his face

"I'll be back as soon as I possible can. Be good my love" with that Edward sat up, I blinked and he was gone a part of me left with him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Here I was, laying on my bed in my now empty room at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday already missing the love of my life,

"What am I going to do now?" I said in a low whisper talking to myself, all the Cullens were gone off to help fight which meant no spending my time with Alice shopping -not that it was my favorite thing to do, but it was better than nothing. Sometimes.- No cooking with or from Esme, I didn't even have the pleasure of having Emmett or Jasper around for company.

With a sigh I stoop up, might as well find something to do. So I grabbed my toiletries, an old pair of holey jeans and my favorite Def Lepard t-shirt. After my shower I walked, well more like sulked all the way into the kitchen and downed some cereal and orange juice without really tasting anything.

By the time I finished washing my dishes my mood had actually went even more downhill, which almost seemed impossible but it did, I grabbed the towel hanging on one of the cupboard doors and dried off my dishes, as I placed them in there rightful places I heard the phone ring behind me, I felt my heart jump, 'could it be _him_, no why would he call? But maybe, maybe he's just checking up on me, if so I can hear his voice! Oh please be my love, my angel Edward'. I nearly ran to the phone and hurt my head slightly when I slammed the receiver to my ear. _Calm down bella, it hasn't even been two hours yet, it might not even be him, just breathe._

"Hello?" to my dismay my voice came out quiet and exasperated, rather than the happy and calm that I was shooting for

"Bella? You ok?" the voice on the other end of the line wasn't him, It wasn't my angel, I felt my heart sink but tried to pull myself out of my dazed misery, It may not be his voice but I should still be happy that it is a familiar and friendly voice

"Sure, sure, im fine, how are you doing Jake?" surprisingly I sounded somewhat human and not like an empty shell, odd that Jacob Black had that effect on me, almost like he had a power to make me feel better, even if it was only slight

I heard a small chuckle on the other end

"Sure, sure? I think you kinda stole that from me didn't you? Well im good, I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out is all, its been pretty boring here without you, think you can escape your possessive blood sucker boyfriends and come over to hang out with me?" Jacob's voice went from humor, to attempted pleading, to hate, and then back to humor. Odd that one person could go threw so many emotions in one sentence.

"Yeah what ever, and what did I say about calling the Cullens, especially Edward blood suckers? Its really annoying and rude Jake, not only that but you want me to see if I can escape my possessive vampire boyfriend so I can hang out with my persistent werewolf friend? Is that what you are asking me?" there was a bit of venom in my voice but I held a good tone, Jake could get relatively obnoxious when it came to Edward and his family but he was still a close friend of mine and I did very much enjoy his company

Jacob started laughing and I had to strain to make sense of his words

"Yeah I guess that is what im asking"

"Well I guess my answer is yes, besides the boyfriend in question has left with his family to help some old friends, so im really bored, want me to just come down there and we can find something to do?" I knew Jake well enough to expect the excitement that was going to coat his tone of voice in just a moment

"Really! How long is he going to be gone and... wait.. He left you all alone? What if something happens to you!"

"When did you start liking the idea of vampires protecting me and as I recall I haven't had a sadistic being hunting me with the intention to kill in what... months now? I don't think that I am in a lot of danger"

"I still don't like the idea of those blood suckers being the ones to watch you but there close and the fact is I do sleep a bit easier at night knowing that someone is watching over you, how bout you come stay at La push for a while, or at least until they get back?"

"Jacob black I am not staying down there for days on end, not only do I have to take care of Charlie but I need to keep the house clean, and what if Edward comes back early and im not here? Besides like I said im not in danger, but I will come to visit ok?" Great now Jacob is freaking out to, why is it that everyone thinks im in mortal danger? I mean I may bring about trouble but still its not like I'm going to die without either of them... right..


	2. VaoF & ManE

_Wohhoo, 2 chapters in one day. dont know if it will happen often, so enjoy!! . _

**Disclaimer:Nope still dont own Twilight... cry**

* * *

**Chapter .2. - Visiting an old Friend. And meeting a new Enemy**

Today was like any other day, the sun was blocked out by the grey clouds that covered the sky, releasing small amounts of water whenever they saw fit, I had left to go to La push in the clothes I was wearing, except with the addition of a rain coat, but I soon regretted not changes, my legs felt frozen and the skin turned pink from the cold that was reaching my skin threw the holes in my knees, but luckily the cab of my truck was warm and got even warmer after I turned on the heater.

I had left a note for Charlie on the kitchen table stating that I would be down in La push if he needed anything and that he should come down after work, Billy would probably love to see him, and I didn't really want to be driving at night alone, it had been raining more than usual and I didn't like taking those sharp turns with the thought that if I crashed no one would be around to help.

The drive to La push was slow, rainy, but quiet, which meant I had a lot of time to sit in my thoughts which was not something that I really wanted to do, I kept imagining Edward getting hurt or killed while fighting a group of red-eyes ravenous vampires, my angel please be safe.

By the time I reached Jacob Blacks house the rain had died down to a slight drizzle and Jacob was waiting on his small porch umbrella in hand, which I found very humorous because the song playing on my radio at the moment was 'Umbrella by Rihanna.'

I couldn't help but giggle some. Before I even turned the car off and open my door Jake was standing at my side of the car holding the umbrella over the door so that I didn't get wet as I stepped into the cold.

I felt a chill go up my spine but tried to ignore it, it was my fault I should have been dressed better, but my mind was so filled with Edward that it didn't even register to me that the holes in my pants could be a problem.

"What are you wearing? You know Bella with pants like that you could lose your legs to frost bite" Jake laughed when he took in my apparel, I felt my cheeks flush a bright pink and I slammed the door to my truck closed

"I kinda forgot what I was wearing until after I left the house" I mumbled under my breath but was sure that he heard me when he broke out in a fit of laughter, I wasn't about to tell him it was because I couldn't get Edward out of my head.

"Well come on, lets get you in the house before you freeze"

Jacob made me lead the way into the house so that he could hold the umbrella over me head until I was under the safety of the roof.

"So what should we do?" I asked curiously as I plopped down on one of the couches

"..wait... where's Billy?" This was odd indeed, usually Billy was either in the living room or he would come rolling out of his bedroom when I would come in the house so that he could great me, I really didn't think that he would be off fishing or anything in this weather.

"He's over at Sam's place, there talking about the... well just stuff" Jake turned around to walk into the kitchen but I had caught the fact that he changed his sentence, it was actually very obvious he wasn't very good at hiding things let alone changing his conversation midstream

"Jacob Black what is going on? You tell me this instant" whatever it was it was something he didn't want to tell me, which could only mean bad new

"Well... as I recall you said earlier that, and I quote "_had a sadistic being hunting me with the intention to kill in what... months now?" _And well... I just want to keep it that way" Jake had a guilty look on his face but tried to hide it by looking at his feet.

At first I was completely lost, yeah I said that so what? And what does he mean by "_I just want to keep it that way_" it took me a few seconds before the lightbulb flickered on

"Oh my ... are you telling me there's a Vampire roaming around Forks?!" I swear I was speaking so fast that no one could understand me unless they had vampire hearing, but Jake understood what I said, he nodded and then looked up at me, our eyes met and I felt a surge of sadness, sadness that he thought he had to hide this information from me, anger for the fact that he did try and hide it, and fear that those around me would get hurt if this new comer decided to go after me, which with my luck they probably would

"How many?" I could barley talk, my words came out in a whisper

"One that we know of, but don't worry Bella we will take care of him, I wont let him hurt you or anyone else that you care about" Jacob stood straighter and his eyes bore into mine, he sounded defensive but also like he was trying to convince me, any other time I would have argued for him to stay away from this new comer so that he wouldn't get hurt, but right now I just couldn't think strait.

First Edward and the rest of my family, the Cullens leave for who knows how long, second there's a crazy vampire on the loose in Forks, and third with all of my bad luck the people I care about will once again be in danger, no they _are_ in danger, even if this new comer doesn't come after me, he might hurt someone I care about.

"Has Charlie told you anything about the disappearances?" Jake walked over and sat next to me on the couch, watching me intently probably trying to read my reactions to know how I was feeling

"Not particularly, he's mentioned that people have been disappearing lately and said that I should stay away from the forest, most of the missing people were either hiking or camping" the words came slowly and even I listened intently to what I was saying, maybe I had known all along what was going on yet had no idea, is that even possible?

"But wait, if there was a new vampire around, wouldn't Edward have known, not only by the smell but Alice would have seen them, this makes no sense"

"I don't know, but that's why I suggested you stay here, I don't want to leave you alone in case this new leach decides you smell appetizing" Jacob nearly spat at the thought of this vampire wanting to drink my blood, which sent a shiver down my spine

"I cant believe this is happening I ..." Before I could finish the front door swung open, nearly flying off its hinges, a tall man flew into the room, he was soaking wet and wearing nothing except a pair of old cut off jeans, after a moment I recognized his face, it was Embry.

Jacob jumped to his feet and let out a growl before recognizing who it was "Embry what's going on? Why did you just barge into my house!?" Jake seemed to calm down some until he saw the look in his friends eyes "He's coming this way, he's hunting, we think he got a whiff of Bella he's coming for her, the damned leach isn't even fighting, he's just running past us, were going to try and block him off but Sam thinks you should move Bella, she's not safe here" Emby talked quick but I caught every word.

_Me... he's after me, _my mind repeated over and over, I could feel all the blood leave my face and I stared at the two werewolves in front of me, Embry looked scared, and angry but neither were at me, but Jake's face was covered with a fierce hate at this vampire, and a look of 'I knew this would happen'

"Damn, how close is he?" Jake asked harshly grabbing my arm and lifting me from my seat until I was on my feet, but even then I couldn't move, my body was frozen

"Why is it always me?" my voice came out without my command, at first I didn't even know it was me that spoke until I felt Jacob put both hands on the sides of my face and held me still, looking into his eyes

"I don't know, but don't worry Bella, I wont let anything happen to you ok" I was barley able to nod but I did so, Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house, nearly dragging me behind him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

I had my eyes closed tightly and held onto Jacob Blacks back even tighter, I couldn't believe it, not only was I being hunted by a vampire but now I was riding on the back of a werewolf going at least 70 mph threw the forest, as if I didn't hate being on Edwards back when he ran at least with him I felt more safe, with Jake it was like sitting on a horse's back with no saddle or reigns to hold onto. I gripped Jake's fur tightly in my fingers and felt my hands start to go numb, my hair whipped around behind me, and I could feel the cold air like needles pricking at any part of me that wasn't covered, which mean me knees were open targets to the pain, and there was pain. my legs ached severely and I just knew I wouldn't be able to put any pressure on my knees for at least a week.


	3. Death

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my story and i hope you are enjoying it so far, but I would like a little imput, I am contemplaiting writting a chapter from Charlie's point of view? after you read this chapter tell me what you think.**_

_**please and thank you.**_

_**-Fikle.**_

****

**Disclaimer: Havent I already told you like 2 times!! I dont own Twilight or its charectors!! the Great, and Intelligent, and Wonderful Stephinie Meyer does... but sadley because of her and her charectors I will never find a man.. -sigh- well enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter .3. - The Death, The Awakening, And the Realization.**

**-Death-**

Jacob stopped suddenly and I felt my heart just, he let out a loud growl and then shook his head, _he's here, he found us, oh please Jake just run, I don't want you to get hurt_, my mind fluttered around trying to find my voice so I could tell my friend to run.

Jacob leaned down and shook slightly, from what I could tell he was telling me to get off his back, I opened my eyes slowly and looked ahead of us, I didn't see anything, over to the left and then the right, nothing, there was noone here.

I slid off of Jacobs back slowly and he walked into a group of tree's when he came back out he was human again and wearing the pair of jeans that he had tied to his leg before we had left the house

"Bella...I ... I'm so..." This was going to be bad, I could tell by the tone of his voice, Jake looked so sad, like he was about to cry, A deep anger rose into my chest, the anger took over my thoughts, whoever made my Jacob so sad was in serious trouble

"Bella... its Charlie.."

"What about Charlie" im not sure why but I snapped at Jacob, there was venom in my voice and I couldn't control the tears that were building up in my eyes, the anger died down and was replaced by fear and anxiety

"Paul says he came by my house, that blood sucking leach was there, he...Charlie... the wrong place, at the wrong time" was all that he could find to say.

I could no longer hold back the tears and they started pouring down my face _no no no no no NO NO_ "NO!" I yelled out the last no with all the strength I had left in my body, my achy knees hit the ground and curled into a ball, "no, not Charlie, not because of me... its my fault, I always knew I would hurt him, its all my fault" my body was shaking, I could feel my heart being ripped into pieces and I was sitting there watching it crumble not being able to do a damn thing about it, _Charlie, why Charlie_ the voice in my head repeated over and over, it was so loud that I couldn't even hear Jacob trying to console me, it _was_ my fault, no matter what anyone said, because of me and my bad luck, those around me got hurt, and now my own father was killed because this creature was after me.

I couldn't stop shaking so I didn't even try, slowly I rocked myself back and forth, my forehead inches away from the ground, I was clutching my stomach so tight I thought I might break my ribs, but if I let go, if I loosened my grip I would crumble, not only that but I would probably throw up first.

As I rocked slowly, remembering my father so vividly that he was standing before me, he was smiling and telling me that it was ok, that I didn't have to blame myself, but no matter what he said I would always blame myself

"Im sorry dad, im so sorry" I whispered slowly rocking back...and forth...back...and forth until finally my crazy session was interrupted with a loud snarl and growls.

My head shot up to see a pair of deep red eyes staring back at me, they looked...amused

The man that was standing before me now looked about 18 or 19, he had smooth black hair that looked geld down in a very proper manner, he wore a pair of suit pants and a white button up t-shirt, he looked more like a rich kid going out on a date rather than a blood sucking vampire out hunting

His eyes bore into mine as if he was trying to see my soul

"You must be Bella" his voice was smooth, his words rolled of his tung like silk, it was so alluring, so seductive, but yet nothing compared to my Edward

I gasped when he said my name, goose bumps layered over goose bumps over my entire body and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end

"How did you know my name?" my voice came out harsh and cracky, not only was it from holding in the screams that I wanted to let loose at the thought of my father being dead but fear had a little something to do with it.

Jacob was standing next to me, back in his wolf form, his hair on end and he was baring his teeth, he let out another terrifying snarl and took a step towards this new character

"I believe it was your father who mentioned the name" a sly and charming smile slid across this mans perfect face, which seemed even more evil now

"You Bastard!!" I screamed jumping to my feet and taking a step forward,

_what the hell are you doing bella!! Are you seriously planning on going toe to toe with a freaking vampire!! Are you crazy!!! _

The voice in my head started yelling at me but before I could take another step Jacob had thrust himself at the vampire, the two were now locked in a battle to the death.

"JACOB!!" my voice sounded so insignificant next to the snarl's and growls coming form the two creatures in front of me.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

* * *

I watched helplessly as my friend battled against my new enemy. 

Jacob let out a loud howl and then a heart breaking whimper, he fell to the ground and curled into a ball, the vampire whoever he was was standing over Jacob a big smile on his face, his hand was covered in blood that I knew was not his own,

"Jacob!!" I started running to Jake who was still whimpering on the ground,

_no, why, this cant be happening, first my father now Jacob! No this cant be, he cant die!_

My heart raced furiously, I took a few more steps before I stopped abruptly, that gorgeous boy who was so alluring and perfect, who killed my father and hurt my friend was standing right before me, inches away from me I could feel his breath against my face, it was so cold.

"Please Bella, don't go over there its not a pretty sight and I wouldn't want you to get any of that mutts blood on you know would I?" his voice was so smooth, like a dream

I felt my heart stop as I looked into his hideously red eyes "why" was the only words I could choke out. Before I was being choked that is.

My back slammed into a tree and whatever breath I had in my lungs was gone, I could feel his cold hand gripping my throat tightly "Dear Bella, do you really have to ask why? I mean you just smell so..." My Enemy leaned forward and took a deep breath closing his eyes. When he leaned back and opened his eyes he had a small smile playing at the edge of his lips "god I wish you weren't so beautiful, I might just have to keep you for myself rather than kill you"

My Enemy, let go of my neck and I fell to the ground, I hadn't realized how high he was holding me until the pressure of hitting the ground made my knees buckle and I fell to my side coughing and gasping for air.

"Please forgive me, I never properly introduced myself, my name is Solomon Stone, and it is a deep pleasure to meet you, Bella Swan is it?" Solomon smiled widely showing all of his sparkling white teeth

The fear was building up in my chest I could feel the tension the anxiety, my stomach acid started bubbling and I could feel my heart exploding, I couldn't even form a coherent word

"Leave her alone!"

I swear I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jacob so suddenly spoke, my eyes shot over to my friend who was back in his human form struggling to crawl towards us, well at least to Solomon

"Jacob, please" finally the first words I speak in what feel like forever, and I don't even make them good words!! Why the hell didn't I just say run! Or leave, why in the name of all that is good did I say please? Knowing Jake he will take it as something like 'please save me' or some crap like that!. Which umm yeah would _not_ help this situation out any. (**A/n just to inform some of you, that was sarcasm right there... yeah just thought I would point that out, so yeah, see im a funny person.. Now back to the story..**)

Solomon sighed and turned around "seriously Jacob, cant you see dear Bella here wants you to leave? I mean seriously do you have to be such a pest?" his voice was mocking and possessive

"He's right Jake, I want you to leave" I didn't even sound like myself, my voice came out squeaky and raspy, why could I never talk normal during situations like this?

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. "Please, I don't want you to get even more hurt, so just leave now" I forced myself to sounds more confident and strong, but im sure I failed miserably

"Bella im not!!"

Jacobs voice was cut off by a blur of black and white that zoomed across my vision, once again all the air in my lungs was forced out by the pressure of being thrust into a tree, I gasped for air and then the pain hit.

I gasped loudly, "NOO!" Jacobs voice echoed in the tree's with pain and anger,

for the second time in minutes I collapsed to my side, the pain in my knees not nearly as breathtaking as the fiery sensation that was now beginning to flow threw my body from my neck.

_D-did he bite... did he bite me!!! I think he did... no this isn't good, I wasn't supposed to change, not now, not until I can say goodbye to my mother, not unless its Edward who changes me... no this cant be happening!!_

The fire was overwhelming, it burned through my insides like a wildfire, flowing threw each and every vain, setting my blood vessels ablaze, the pain wouldn't stop, I was barley able to open my eyes but when I did, there in front of me was that gorgeous smile, shimmering down at me

"Sadly I will have to say farewell for now my dear Isabella, in moments we will have company, and I couldn't well just kill all of these Werewolves now could I? So adieu to you for now, I will be back for you in a few days, so my love, be safe and try not to kill to many people before I get back to you?" The gorgeous smile was gone, that beast, gone.

"BELLA! Oh please no, no, no im so sorry I tried, no I refuse to let this happen I swore I would protect you, there's got to be something I can.."

Jacob continued to babel on to himself trying to decide what to do, but even I know that nothing could be done, he could try to suck the poison out but with all the time spent of him trying to figure out what to do it would still be to spread out so be drained.

"Jacob what happen..."

There was moving in the bushes and a group of large muscular boys well pretty much men, walked out, all with the same expression of shock covering there faces like a mask

"Sam, thank the heavens, Sam we have to help her, Bella, she's been bitten! We have to do something, we need to take her back an.."

"No."

"WHAT!!"

"I said no Jacob, as you said she's been bitten, there's nothing we can do"

"You just want to leave her here!! NO I wont do that!"

"That's an order Jacob, there is nothing we can do to help her, she's going to be dangerous"

I'm not sure what else was said during there conversation but im sure it was hard to talk with all the screaming that erupted from deep within me, im not even sure if it's me who's screaming, I don't even feel it the strain that you get in your throat when your yelling as loud as I am, but I cant think of anyone else who would have reason so yell this loud, who could possibly be going through something worse than me at this moment in these woods?

My hole body exploded, burst into flames, its unbearable, I yelled and screamed, and held onto my body so tight I was suffocating myself, even my tears hurt, like small bits of lava spilling from my eyes, the only thing I can think of, the one thing I repeat over and over is his name, Edwards name, his face, the only think that can keep me alive during this agonizing pain.

_Edward...Edward...Edward...im sorry._

* * *

_**So Charlie's POV anyone?**_

_**please review and tell me what you think. )**_


	4. Charlie

**Disclaimer: I have repeatedly asked to change my name to Stephanie Meyer so I could own Twilight but no one will let me. -cry-. So no I dont own Twilight or its charectors.**

_Well here is Charlie's pov. I hope it isnt too boring or anything, but I just had to show what happen to poor Charlie. hope he doesnt seem to ooc. _**

* * *

**

**Charlie's .POV.**

Like all other days, work was long, slow and draining, when I got home I was expecting to see Bella working in the kitchen or doing the last of her homework in the living room, but she wasn't

"Bella?"

I started calling out for Bella and looking in every room before finally a white piece of paper magneted to the fridge caught my eye

_Dear Charlie,_

_I've gone down to La push to visit Jacob, if im not back by the time you get home then it would be nice if you stopped by, im sure Billy would love to see you, and this weather has me worried about driving in the dark, call the Blacks house if you need to, and I hope you had an ok day at work._

_Much love,_

_Bella._

I couldn't help but smile when I read that Bella was down In La push with Jacob, he was such a nice kid and was always there for Bella.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

* * *

After I changed from my work clothes I got back into my Cruiser and headed on down to Billy's house, it was raining and getting dark by the time I got to the house

Bella's truck was parked in the front, I smiled once again and began to get out of my car when I noticed something odd,

Billy's front door was wide open, it didn't even seem like there was a door anymore,

I began to approach the house cautiously, my cop instincts kicking in

"Bella? Billy? Jacob? Is anyone home?"

I entered the house slowly, reaching down to my side expecting to feel the cold steal, and leather strap of my holstered gun, when my hand just kept going down my side I looked to see that I no longer had my gun strapped to my waist

I whispered a few profanities before I began to peek into the other rooms of the house

"Isabella Swan are you in here?" my voice held authority and I tried to sound as forceful as possible but the fear started to reach my chest and I could feel my body begin to tense

"May I ask, but whom is this Bella you keep calling to?"

A smooth voice echoed through the house and I nearly jumped out of my skin,

I spun around quickly to see a young man sitting on the couch, he had his legs crossed and his arms spread out on the top cushions of the couch, like he had been sitting there watching tv or something

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in the Black's house?"

I stood strait and glared at the young man who smiled a bright white smile, showing off all of his perfect white teeth

"Forgive me, but I don't really have time to entertain you with pleasantries so I will have to end this quickly"

the boy stood from the couch in one fluid motion, I unconsciously took a step back

I felt small beads of sweat begin to form on my head and my chest became tight with fear and anxiety, im not sure what it is about this kid but he was utterly terrifying

"What did you do with my daughter?"

I tried one more time to get some answers from this odd scary child

"Aah, so this Bella is your child? Wait, Bella wouldn't happen to be that delicious smelling girl who was here earlier would she?"

His voice became excited and he practically floated in front of me, I didn't even see him take a step.

"You do smell somewhat like her, not quite as appetizing but you will do for now"

Again with that odd reference of smell, a chill shot down my spine at the boys words

"What do you.."

Although I never got to finish my sentence,

there was a sharp pain in my neck and then an odd sensation began to flow through my neck, almost like a sucking feeling, all of my blood seemed to be converging into one area on my neck.

Before I could realize what was happening my body went limp and my vision started to black out

"What's...going...bella.."

My voice was strained, unfinished, and then, nothing.

* * *

**Vampires(Solomon) POV.**

The father of the delicious smelling girl slid to the floor with a thud, his body now extremely pale and empty, his eyes glazed over with a milky white color, his heart no longer beat in that alluring tone.

"Sorry there old chap, but I couldn't have you getting in the way now could I?" I laughed at my own choice of words and then turned from the lifeless body of this now useless being.

"Now onto desert" I smiled my favorite 'all teeth showing' smile and walked very casually out the door, leaving the body of the now dead father to rot, or be found by someone or something that might find some use for it, for I no longer had any.

"Ooohhh Bella, where are you my Bella?!"

* * *

_Well what did you think? please review and tell me. Constructive criticism on story plot much more appreciated then hate mail, but i'll take it all the same. _

_oh and lucky you, you get 2 chapters today!! enjoy the next chapter of Edwards Pov. _


	5. Goodbye from Edward

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would marrie Edward... tehehe.**

* * *

**Chpt. .1. Goodbye's**

**Edward(POV)**

"Don't worry Edward I'll be fine, Alice doesn't see anything bad happening and I will be extra cautious." Bella was trying to make herself sound confident but I could hear her falter, she hated the idea of me being gone as much as I did

"Your right, its just...I hate leaving you... it makes me anxious and I cant concentrate on anything, I become practically useless" I looked down at Bella, I could tell I was probably doing that dazzling thing but I couldn't help but look at her the way I did, I was already imagining the pain I would go through being away for her for so long

If I had to leave, I was going to make this goodbye a decent one, I started placing kisses all along Bella's jaw line and down her neck, her skin was so warm under my cold lips, I felt her shiver slightly and was about to stop but something compelled me to continue

As I continues to place kisses all over my love, she finally found the power to speak, but it sounded out of breath and more like a whisper than anything, I couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of her voice

After a few moments a thought came to me and I had to speak it aloud, "Bella" I said softly not wanting to surprise her, she was obviously in a deep thought.

I pulled back and looked my love in the eyes, our faces were inches apart and I desperately wanted to close the distance between our lips

"Yes?"

Hoping not to sound to repetitive I tried to make myself very clear on what I wanted Bella to do while I was gone, "You must swear to me that you will not do anything reckless and for the love of me, don't get hurt I don't know what I would do if I came back and something happen to you."

I saw Bella practically roll her eyes at my statement but I needed to tell her to be careful or who knows what would happen to her

"I swear I wont do anything stupid, but I refuse to lock myself in my room until you get back, who knows how long this thing will take" after saying that I saw sadness flood into Bella's expression, which made my non-beating heart hurt, I never wanted to leave Bella, not even for a few hours let along days on end.

I leaned down brushing my lips against Bella's her warmth tingled, it was one of the most pleasurable things I've ever felt in me existence

"I already miss you" I whispered softly, I swear my heart fell apart right there, it hurt so bad to even think about leaving my beloved it was almost physically painful, I tried to hide my anguish but im not positive how well I did

Bella slid her fingers threw my hair and pulled herself up, crushing our lips, and bodies together, the feeling was incredible, her body, her scent, her kiss, everything about this human girl was remarkable and I was absolutely in love with every bit of her.

Moments passed and our lips moved together perfectly, I could feel us coming up on the boundaries that we. well I. set and yet I did nothing to stop it, at first, the time for me to leave was coming quickly and I had to wrap up our goodbye, which was not something I wanted to do

finally I willed myself to pull back

"Be quick, I don't think I can last to long without you, I mean what if I need to be saved?" Bella's voice was heavenly in my ears and her words filled me with joy,

I reached up and kissed her head, I was chuckling from her last statement, because knowing Bella, she would be needing some saving any day now

I was ready to get up and leave when Bella spoke one last time

"I love you"

Her voice was soft and sad, It was obvious she didn't like the feeling, so for one last time in who knows how long Bella pulled herself up for one last passionate kiss

My beloved silly Bella, If she didn't stop I'm not sure how much more I can take before I decide to just forget about boundaries, im sure she wouldn't mind but I did have my objections

I reluctantly pulled away, smiling that smile that I knew she loved

"I'll be back as soon as I possible can. Be good my love" I didn't want to leave but I knew my family would be getting impatient, I stood up and was out of Bella's window before she could even finish blinking

"I love you" I whispered glancing back at her window one last time before I started off for my house on foot.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

When I arrived at my house everyone was standing around in the living room, all eyes went to me when I entered the room

"How is Bella doing?" Esme said taking a step forward and giving me a warm smile

"She's good, misses us already" I couldn't help but smile when I thought of my conversation with Bella,

Esme seemed very pleased with this

"_Edward, I had a vision just before you got back, Bella is going to go down to La push in just a little while, I cant see what's going to happen down there, but I think it might be safer than anything. So don't go and get all worried alright?" _Alice's small voice chimed in my mind as she informed me of her vision, I couldn't help the slight fear that leaked into me at the thought of my Bella being surrounded by young werewolves, but in a way I guess Alice was right, it would probably be the safest place for her.

"I Believe it is time that we be leaving" Carlisle said calmly taking authority of the living room, everyone nodded and picked up there bags, then began out the front door

I ran up to my room and grabbed my bag as well, with one last glance around my room I headed out into the front yard, Carlisle was getting into his Mercedes with Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme, while I got into my Volvo with Alice, and Jasper

As soon as I closed my door I felt the sadness set in as the reality of not seeing my Bella for a long period of time sunk in

Jasper felt my mood immediately and decided he would put his opinion of the matter in along with everyone else's

"Don't worry, we'll be back in no time, Bella will be fine, right Alice?" I felt myself wash over with a sense of calm and tranquility and I knew it was because of Jasper. I looked back to see Alice give Jasper an odd look, when she realized I was looking at her she smiled and nodded

"_No worries Edward, everything's fine_" Alice kept the smile on her face and her mind clear but I had definitely caught the fact that when she said fine, she was referring to the present rather then the future.

I nodded and turned back to start the car and begin following Carlisle down the drive way.

The fact that Bella was in La push and around Jacob meant that Alice wouldn't be able to see what will happen, so hopefully Bella wont spent to much time down there, I would rather if I could know if something was going to happen so that I could contact her if needed.

* * *

_Ok, please dont kill me, I hope you enjoyed this first part of Edwards pov. no its not over, I will have another chapter of Edward comming soon, but I figured I should explain why he didnt know that Bella was in danger, and why Alice didnt see the danger coming. more explinaitions to come, it would be nice to know your opinion tho. so please review, you know you want to._


	6. Awakening

**D: Nope, still dont own Twilight...**

**_IM SOOOOOO sorry! I havnt updated in so long and im hecka sorry! but here is a chapter for ya'll._**

**_I know, I know, its not very long and once again im sorry but i'll work super hard this week to give you a good chapeter. but I hope you like this one of Bella's change._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter .4. - Awakening**

The days were mixed in a blur of pain, I only know from what Edward, well Alice has told me is that it takes three days to fully transform, it felt more like an eternity to me.

In the beginning I thought the pain was unbearable, the fire that flooded threw my veins, setting every blood vessel, every organ ablaze, turned my blood into lava and my bones melting into nothing

I thrashed around, gripping my body so tightly that my bones snapped, at least it felt like they did

After the fire started to die down some the real pain set in, every bone in my body began to shatter into millions on little pieces, exploding at every joint, at every turn and angle the bone would split and the muscle tore, I could feel it start from my toes and work its way up

The most painful part was when the explosions reached my chest, breaking the bones and thrusting small pieces into organs and body parts, until each piece of bone floated back to its original place and merged back together, then the breaking reached my head, my brain felt like it exploded and my skull was re-created

The muscle's in my body went threw the same ordeal, tearing to pieces before rebuilding themselfs.

What I can only assume was the third day, just happen to be the worst.

The pain died down to being just a background feeling to what came next, the most agonizing and sanity draining parts of the change,

My body had gone through the change and now it was time for me senses.

First it was my hearing, going from normal to complete silence and then chiming in with all the sounds of everything around me, piercing noises or nothingness, a leaf would fall from a tree and I would roll around in pain as the sound pierced through my ears making it a thousand times louder

Then came my Vision, blurring in and out, at first I was seeing odd darkness but I knew my eyes were open, yet I saw no black, no the darkness was a deep brown, filled with ripples and lines strewn about in manners that made no sense.

After my vision loosened I could see I was staring at a tree, each fine sliver of wood forced together to make the monstrous tree before me I could see clear as day, standing out like they had been there the hole time yet never seen

Next was Smell, from nothing to intense sense, and smells

The smell of wild-flowers drifted through my nose, followed by the sweet thickness of sap from the tree's around me, I could smell the creek a mile away, and the little squirrel that was scurrying along a tree in some distance I wasn't sure of,

Once my smell faded back to nothing my taste buds went wild, they went from numb and burnt feeling to the taste of blood, my blood, then nothing and back again.

I cant tell you how long this lasted, the changes from being able to see and smell to hearing everything there was to hear yet not being able to smell, see, or taste it I thought I was going to go crazy especially once my sense of feeling started in enhance

I could feel every blade of grass, every pebble in the dirt, the dirt shift ever so slightly from my breathing and then the nothingness like I was floating, I think I went crazy for a short time there, im not sure what brought me back, or even if I was brought back but all of a sudden everything came into perspective.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Time started...

The black faded...

The fire burned out...

And I died...

The noises were almost to much, the sound of everything, the small creatures running around through the leaves and the grass, the crickets chirping, normally peaceful noises were ear-splitting loud, amplified a percentage I couldn't even imagine, but this time it didn't fade into nothingness, the noises stayed, as did everything else

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings with perfect sight, my clothes were dirty and smelled terrible, it was hard to tell what the smell was, it was a mix of wet dog, sweat, and something else I couldn't figure out,

climbing to me feet I realized I was in the same place as when I was bitten, what day was it? How long have I been here?

My head was throbbing like It had been crushed in with a sledge hammer,

I stood strait on my feet holding a hand to my head, but it didn't feel like me

my movements so perfect, the skin at the palm of my hand was so smooth and hard like marble, I was a completely different person, I had to know, what do I look like?

Then I heard it, the small echoing sound of water drizzling threw rocks and grass searching for its destination wherever that might be.

So I began walking, the movement so fluid and solid

_This is crazy, I don't think I've ever moved this good in my life!_

I could feel the grass parting beneath my feet, allowing me safe passage to where I needed to go, the movement of walking was so brisk and fresh I just couldn't help myself, my feet began to carry me faster and faster until I was at a fair run

Well to me its fair, to any onlooker I would probably be running at an incredible speed, but it felt so good!

O0o0o0o0O

Soon I made it to the water -sooner than I would if I was still human-

I got to my knees and inched closer to the water, slowly as not to scare myself

I couldn't believe it, yet I could, the person looking back at me could not be Isabella Swan, for she was much to... gorgeous!

I looked at myself in astonishment in the reflection the water was presenting me, my face was so smooth and sharp, my eyes a fierce and piercing red though had a depth to them I never thought possible, my face looked the same yet everything that could have been perfected of it was, my jaw was set perfectly to fit my face that now had sharp points and flowing edges, I looked like a model or something,

_Is this really me? How can I be so good looking?_

Of course I still felt slightly insecure but that's just me.

_I wonder what Edward will think of this... oh no... Edward.

* * *

**No worrie's I will explain next chapter whats going on with her last thought, but i would really lvoe! some reviews from you all because it will definaitly give me a greater insintive to want to write more if I have your guys's imput on how you like the story, remember constructive criticism is always welcome, so please REVIEW!!! **_

**-Fikle**


	7. Desire

_Hey all, i know i know, its been a while and im like super sorry! ive been busy and what not, i know its not a good excuse but hey my dad has come home to visit for two weeks so im sykes to hang out with him!! (he works in Iraq as a cavilian) _

_Soooo, here is the new chapter for Enemy's Arise, and yes its not very long but i have every intention on updating really soon. Although i would update alot more often if i had some ooohhh i dont know, reviews? you guys are great and have many great ideas im sure for where this story can go and it would be MUCH appreciated if yuo shared them with me. so please and thank you_

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah, i dont own Twilight, but i had a dream once that i did... does that count?...no?... damn..

_well withought further ado, here is the new chapter. _**

* * *

**

**Desire**

I looked into the water, baffled by what I saw, to engrossed in my own mind to realize when my hair began to stand on end and a chill snaked threw my spine.

_Blood..._

The smell was intoxicating when it flowed into my sensitive nose, it was so rich and delicious smelling that my mouth began to fill with saliva and venom

I forced myself gracefully to my knees and scanned the area, with how strong the smell was it must have been close

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the scent, then it happen.

Under my eyelids was pure darkness, then came the small ripples like pebbles falling into a flat surface of water once after another until there was four drops, moving slowly, then like a large rock broke the surface the colorful ripples jumped into the air forcing upon them a shape, they looked like legs, the sounds grew louder, the leaves crunched on the ground, the dirt moving under the hooves, the ripples splashed again and the picture was clearer, with my eyes closed I was seeing a deer standing in the woods grazing by a stream, the stream I was next to, the deer looked and as if I was standing right there it was clear as day, it slowly turned its head and then its body till it was facing away from me.

Before I could contemplate what I was doing I was running, it wasn't too long before I found the deer, I didn't even stop from my run or slow down when I pounced into the air and landed square on its back, taking the creature down with me,

before the poor thing could even blink I had snapped its neck and dug my teeth deep into its exposed neck, filling my mouth with its thick tart blood, it wasn't as good as it smelled but at least for my first kill it wasn't human, hopefully I could keep it up.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

By the time I pulled my teeth from the animals neck it was bled dry, and not even a minute had passed,

I looked down at the large creature and made the mistake of looking into its cold lifeless eyes.

Charlie's face flashed threw my mind and I felt the urge to gag, I fell to my knees and looked at the creature, unable to take my eyes from its dead body

I had killed it, I brought about the death of an innocent creature, I didn't even have control of myself, what if it had been human? Once again I gaged on nothing.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and held on tightly

"I'm so sorry Charlie, im so sorry, this was never meant to happen to you"

Thoughts of my father filled my mind and then the night came back,

"_Paul says he came by my house, that blood sucking leach was there, he...Charlie... the wrong place, at the wrong time" was all that he could find to say._

The rest of the night played through my head, as well as my transformation, I could remember the pain clearly, and when I thought to hard about it I could almost feel it as well.

I closed my eyes and began to wonder, what would I do now? Would Edward still accept me, even though I am no longer human, I had plans to change but because I wasn't with him when it happened will he still want me? Of course he will! Right?

It was hard not to second guess myself, I couldn't help it, as if I hadn't had enough reason to have to worry about Edward realizing he didn't want me, but this? Now?

But I could think of it no longer, once again my hair stood on end and invisible good bumps covered my body, this time the scent was so much more potent and appetizing.

My eyes where still closed tightly as I fought the urge to move

The ripples came back, swirling with all different colors, then the splashes, and soon there she was, a child walking through the forest with a happy smile on her face and a carefree look about her, she was so close and coming even closer.

"No.. Stay away!"

I wanted to yell to her to leave but the thrashing in my stomach told me if I opened my mouth her blood would be the thing to fill it.

I jumped to me feet desperate not to harm this child, so I would run, to save her life.

I ran and I ran fast, the animal within me kept ripping and pulling trying to make me divert from my course, I couldn't run anymore, the movement made it harder to focus

"Damn!"

I was still much to close, I hadn't even gotten a mile from the girl, if anything I had gotten closer to her,

I turned and looked around frantically till I saw a cave

"Maybe if im in a place where I can hold myself together and stay hidden she wont come close and I wont hurt her?!" My mind was racing, I had to do what I could to save this poor innocent child from this demon inside of me.

I ducked inside of the cave, to my dismay it wasn't very deep so I was still close to being in the open but it was better then nothing

I threw myself against the wall and curled my knees close to my body, the scent was close and I could feel every part of my body yelling at me to close the gap between me and the smell that was driving my stomach into a frenzy.

"If anything happens I don't know what I'll do, how I can handle killing that little girl"

So I began to send myself into another world, I started thinking about everything and anything I could so that I wouldn't snap and attack her, I even thought about Charlie and Renee and how I would never be able to tell my mother goodbye, the pain in my chest where my heart was became greater than that of my hunger, but im sure if I hadn't just drank the life out of that deer, the little girl wouldn't still be tempting me.

Im not sure how long it had been since I crawled into the cave or that I had kept trying not to snap but it must have been long enough because my worst fears found me and decided a confrontation would be nice.

"Hello? What are you doing in this cave?" a small angelic voice bounced off the cave walls and filled the small area with the sound of a childish question. But as the noise filled the cave, so did the smell.

* * *

Now before you guys start rolling your eyes at me and going "Oh its one of _those_ fan fics" and you know what i mean.

I'm here to say, no its **not **one of those. now as described above is Bella's power, and it is one power that can be used in a few ways, it is her perception of things. i will go into much more detail about it in further chapters, but dont be turned off by thinking im going to give her an ungodly amount of powers that come of of no where, her's has a point and comes from somewere so please dont kill me!. but please DO REVIEW!! i need some insentive to keep writting. please and thank you.

OOH... and was this a cliffy?? did i really do that to you guys?...yes...yes i think i did.. :) but reviews might just get me to write quiker... its just a suggestion.

**-_F!kle_**


	8. Learning to Live

**Disclaimer:** i asked my mom if for Christmas i could be the owner of Twilight and such as a present but she said no, so sadly i can only write silly fanfic about my favorite charectors.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! as a treat to all of you here is a nother chapter, sorry its not long but hey at least i updated soon right? well hopefully the next chapter will also be soon, but you know i would definaitly get more ideas of whats to come with some nice healthy reviews from all of you!!, well i hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Learning to Live**

****

My eyes shot open and I looked up, locking gazes with the innocent angel that stood before me,

"Leave now"

I croaked out weakly, my body fighting every instinct that was telling me to end the life of this child.

The little girl looked at me with soft curious blue eyes, they were such a deep blue I thought for a moment that I was looking into an ocean, her hair was bright blonde and held soft curls so naturally im sure it was her normal hair she looked only about 8 but her eyes told me she was much wiser than someone who's been around for hundreds of years.

The soft eyes that were staring at me with such curiosity almost immediately changed into those of concern and understanding

"You're a vampire, a new one are you not? How long ago were you changed?"

Her voice held the same calm as when she first spoke but there was so much more knowledge behind her words that I was left breathless

"I just woke up, lucky for you I just fed as well, but if you don't leave now you wont be lucky for long"

I sounded so weak and small, my voice barley held louder than a whisper and I refused to let myself breath, I held on to the cave wall with such intensity that I felt the rocks crumbling under my grip and slide threw my fingers like sand

the little girl nodded

"Stay right here, im going to go get my mom and dad, don't go anywhere, we can help you, please stay"

leaving those words to linger in the darkness with me the little girl turned and ran as fast as she could, I felt myself surge forward some wanting to chase after her and the sweet smell of her blood but I held back, using all the strength I could muster.

My body was shaking so hard It probably seemed like there was a small earthquake going on, my body and mind were refusing to let the animal that was thrashing inside of me out, but soon I would no longer be able to control myself, I wasn't strong enough.

"How are you fairing?"

The voice floated through my ears the way a beautiful piano composition flows with each stroke of the key, a pleasure for the sense of hearing.

My eyes opened once more and my concentration on keeping myself put was slowly fading, luckily the smell of the girls blood was dulled by the smell of this new comer, our eyes met and I felt my body stiffen and my slow haggard breathing stopped

A pair of fine topaz eyes stared intently on me, the face that held the eyes was not one that I recognized nor one I believed I would be forgetting,

The man in-front of me had to be in his early twenties, his face was smooth and perfectly shaped to fit all of his other aspects, it's the face you would picture when you heard his voice which had a deep background but was soft and caring much like that of a great grandfather who has been through more in his life than anyone could imagine, his history lingered in every word that he spoke, revealing to you that he had been around much longer than you could imagine.

"I've been better" my voice was finally coming back to its normal self but there was still a strain in it as I forced my breathing to stop, it didn't bother me not to breath but it was slightly uncomfortable and odd.

"My name is Theodore, you may call me Theo"

Theodore spoke with such care, like he was speaking to a child, but not in a condescending way it was much more caring and respected like he didn't want to scare me but he wanted me to trust him and accept that he was there to help, I didn't mind the way he spoke to me and It was very comforting but I already trusted him, as soon as our eyes met I knew I could trust him

"You're a vegetarian" I said meekly looking deep into Theodore's eyes

He seemed slightly confused at my statement, I could almost see the lightbulb turn on when he realized what I was talking about

"If you mean I only kill animals and not humans than yes I guess you could say I am a vegetarian, that is an interesting way to put it. How do you know this though?"

He took a few steps forward and crouched down to my level. Theodore was a very handsome man, he had deep ash brown hair and he wore very casual clothes that fit him well, but he wasn't from around Forks, that I was certain but he did have a small town look about him.

"The guy I love, my boyfriend... well I guess we're engaged now, well he's a vampire, as is his family and they are all "Vegetarians" as they put it meaning they only drink animal blood and not humans"

Theodore looked taken back by what I said "How long have you been a vampire"

"I just woke up... I don't know I guess like an hour ago" my voice finally stopped shaking and I could feel my control coming back, being away from the smell of blood was letting me take over my body again which was a very good thing

"You are truly incredible, not only when you were a human did you fall in love and get engaged to a vampire but on your first day of being one of us you are strong enough to keep yourself from killing, this is truly amazing. What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan...but I guess that will have to change now if I don't want anyone to find me, so I guess for now its just Bella" I sat up straiter and pried my fingers out of the cave wall, Theodore nodded and reached a hand out to me "Well Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you, please let me take you out of this cave and to your love"

I felt a sob rise to my chest but I held it back "I cant go to him, he's not here"

"Where is he?"

"He's in Alaska"

"Why is he there... and if he didn't turn you then who did?"

Theodore had moved onto his knees and was a bit closer to me now "he is in Alaska with his family helping out some old friends... and the one who changed me was.."

I looked down and the memory of that night flashed into my head again, replaying itself for what felt like the hundredth time today

_My Enemy, let go of my neck and I fell to the ground, I hadn't realized how high he was holding me until the pressure of hitting the ground made my knees buckle and I fell to my side coughing and gasping for air._

"_Please forgive me, I never properly introduced myself, my name is Solomon Stone, and it is a deep pleasure to meet you, Bella Swan is it?" Solomon smiled widely showing all of his sparkling white teeth_

"Solomon Stone" I clenched my fists tightly and growled his name with such hatred

I heard a small gasp and looked up at Theodore who's eyes had gone from a bright topaz to nearly black

"Damn that child.." Theodore's voice even though beautiful sounded as full of hate as mine yet he was much more terrifying than I

"Please come with me, my wife and I can help you take control of your self so that someday you can easily walk among people without caving into the urge to kill them, it wont be easy but we will help you as best we possibly can. It's the least we can do"

Theodore's voice dropped considerably at the end of his sentence but I head every word

"What do you mean?"

Im not sure why but I could feel some fear rising into my chest, what I was afraid of im not sure but the tone in his voice said he knew more about this Solomon than I did.

Theodore sighed and leaned against the rocks to his left "My name is Theodore Ronald Stone, for a time Solomon was my son, im the one who changed him into a vampire and im the one he ran away from when he decided he didn't like our 'diet' I have been trying to hunt him down for about a year now with not much luck, if I had found him sooner or done something when he first started to become bad I could have saved you from this situation"

I looked intently at Theodore, his eyes seemed to glaze over and he was in another world, I felt the shock hit me when he said his name. _He knew Solomon, the man who killed my father, the man who killed me..._ I took a deep breath

"This isn't your fault, there was nothing you could do to stop this, weather in the early past or many years ago, please don't blame yourself" I leaned forward onto my knees and reached out, touching Theodore's shoulder and trying to comfort him, he looked at my quizzically and sighed

"You really are an interesting one, I was half expecting you to hate me when I said that I was Solomon's father"

After that was said Theodore held out his hand and I took it, we made our way out of the small cave slowly and I felt almost blinded by the bright light, it must have been early morning when I first woke up because I know it wasn't nearly this bright when I first entered the cave

"My Wife, daughter, and I have been living in Russia for a few years now, but we decided it was time to relocate so we moved down here, I guess Solomon decided this looked like a good place to stay as well, I am so very sorry about him he use to be a good person but something snapped. Well I can take you to our house, its not to far from here but I must warn you it will be a little hard for you to remain indoors for a long period of time, you see my daughter is a normal human girl she is the one that found you, well since she lives in the same house as my wife and I it will smell a lot like her, but don't worry she will stay out of the house until you get a little better at controlling yourself, not that you don't do a decent job as it is but she means so very much to my wife and I and we don't want anything to happen to her"

I found myself nodding with everything that Theodore was saying but I couldn't help the pang of guild I got when I thought of how I was kicking this little kid out of her own home

"oh and don't go feeling sorry for Lilly, she would be mad if you did, she is 8 but she's been my daughter for 6 years, and in all of these years she has always hated when people feel sorry for her, she's a tough kid and knows this will help, she is actually the one who suggested all of this, of course we would are willingly help you but it was her idea to stay out of the house for a while to make it easier for you"

As we walked Theodore filled me in a little about his family, which consisted of him, his wife Evelyn who sounded lovely and a lot like Esme, and his daughter Lillian who they called Lilly for short, Theodore held my hand and guided me to his house at any other time it would have been awkward but at the moment it was comforting, I felt like a small lost child and he was the grown up who was taking me to safety.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all and a happy New Year i hope you likes the chapter, and the names of my new charectors, i had fun picking them out. well hopefully the next chapter will be soon, so until then enjoy your holiday and check out some of my favorite stories on my main page some of them are seriously amazing!! **


	9. Explanation

**I do not own Twilight or any of its sexy charectors, I only own Theodore, Solomon, Evelyn, and Lily. so yeah..**

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its not much just a bit of a filler on Bella's end and it playn a role in the next chapter which to the viewers pleasure is from Edwards pov. so please read through this small chappie first before you skip on over to Edward. oh and please remember to Review. please and thank you.

**

* * *

****Explanations**

(B-pov)

Soon a house came into view and I was absolutely amazed, it was an old off white Victorian style with tall pointed edges and large elegant windows it looked like a castle, it was probably only 2 stories but if the inside was as old fashion and elegant it probably looked like a museum.

We walked up to a small fence and Theodore opened the door, as soon as my feet passed the fence line an odd feeling hit me and hard, like I had just walked over an old boundary line, like when you walk over a Border into another country, there's just something there like a part of you knows that you are no longer in familiar territory, well in this case it felt like I went from the unknown into that I understood.

Theodore lead me in through the huge double doors and I couldn't help but gasp some

I was brought into a large room with maroon walls and white carpeting, only few paintings hung on the wall but it was still so amazing, there was a large white piano in the center of the room and off to the side was a comfortable looking leather couch, on the other side pulled against the wall was a matching couch with a large plasma tv hanging on the wall with an array of large and beautiful plants on the ground around it, giving it the look of floating,

"Bella, I would like you to meet my wife Evelyn, Evelyn this is Isabella, she prefers to be called Bella"

I looked up to see who it was that Theodore was talking to and I knew immediately that if I was still human I would probably be blushing, the women standing in-front of me was amazingly gorgeous and not only in the vampire way, she had long auburn hair that went to between her shoulders and it had a slight wave to it, the shape of her face was so smooth and loving you couldn't help but immediately fall in love with her, all of Evelyn's features made it obvious that she was from somewhere in Europe, she was slightly taller than I and was young looking but had that appearance that she could be a mother.

"Ello darling, its wonderful to meet you" I was right, Evelyn's accent was sharp and prominent, I couldn't help but be taken away with her voice

"Are you French?" I felt stupid as soon as I blurted out the question, it was one that I was curious about but I had no plans on asking it right away

Evelyn chucked, a very beautiful noise that easily drowned my senses

"Actually I am"

"Sorry, that was kinda a stupid question wasn't it?" Even though I didn't have the ability to im sure I was blushing,

I felt a pair of stone arms wrap around me and held me close

"No need to apologize darling" Evelyn spoke softly in my ear, the way she held me made images of Renee and Esme float threw my head and I couldn't help the small sob that escaped my throat

"Don't worry honey, we'll take care of you" Evelyn started rubbing my back and I nodded

"Come let me show you your room" Evelyn pulled back and held my face in her hands, a sweet smile spread across her face. I nodded again.


	10. Explanations II

**Nope still dont own it...i know sad aint it?**

Alright well here is Edward for all of you, I hope this explains some of the missing links that I have been informed about, im sorry to cause any comfusion to the readers and I hope this clears some stuff up, so read and hopefully enjoy! (sorry if anyone is ooc)

(oh, and the words in _Italics_ are what people are thinking... just so you know)

WARNING!!: there is some bad words in this chapter so be warned. (You have now been warned)

**

* * *

**

**Explanations II**

(E-pov)

"ITS BEEN THREE DAYS ALICE! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!"

My voice had risen to a considerable level and I was yelling louder than I ever thought I could

"Im sorry Edward I already told you I don't know.."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT ALICE! USE YOUR DAMN POWERS AND TELL ME WARE BELLA IS!!!"

"Edward calm down" Esme was standing at my side trying to reach out to me and calm me down, I guess she figured since Jasper's powers weren't calming me down she would have to try the old fashion way

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME EDWARD! I CANT OK! NOT ONLY IS HER FUTURE BLANK MEANING I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS BUT I ALSO CANT SEE WHAT'S GOING ON WITH CHARLIE, AND NOT ONLY AM I TRYING TO FIGURE OUT ABOUT THEM BUT I HAVE TO KEEP TABS ON ALL 5 OF THE VAMPIRES HERE INCLUDING WATCHING ALL OF YOU TO MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS TO ANY OF US, MY MIND IS STRETCHED THIN AS IT IS, I CANT EVEN THINK STRAIT LET ALONG TRY TO DIG INTO 50 OTHER PEOPLES FUTURES TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, IM SORRY EDWARD I REALLY AM BUT IM NOT THAT GREAT!!" Alice was yelling almost as loud as me now, her voice broke a couple of times into a sob and you could see the pain in her eyes, I knew she was already having a lot of problems but still why couldn't she see Bella? Had something happen to her? Could she still be in La Push? I couldn't stop the anger that was overwhelming everything in me

Jasper was standing next to Alice within a second and was holding her tight, Alice, unable to hold back anymore broke down and held onto Jasper tightly sobbing tearlessly

"Edward we are all worried about Bella but there's nothing we can do right now, im sure she is ok, there's probably nothing to worry about" Carlisle spoke up as he walked into the room, im sure he heard all of out conversation

"_God I hope she is ok_" Carlisle's voice echoed in my head, he realized I probably heard him and decided it was best not to think of things anymore, I turned around a punched a wall not able to keep myself calm anymore

"Why the hell isn't Bella or even Charlie answering there phones!" I yelled to myself stomping over and snapping up my cell phone and dialing the number I have continuously called every 5 minutes for the past three days. This time someone answered

"Hello.." a soft week voice answered, she sounded like she had been crying

"Bella!?" The voice on the other end didn't sound like my Bella but I couldn't keep myself from asking, but after I did I wanted to take it back

The women on the other line burst into tears and started crying very hard

"Renee..." my voice came out in a small squeak, laced with fear

"E-edw-w-ward?" her voice was so sad and the fear started to take over every part of my body

"Yes." I was only able a short answer because I knew my voice would crack if I tried anything more complex

"Oh my god Edward! There gone. There gone, C-c-c-charlie, he's he's. oh god Edward he's dead! And my baby my baby girl! I don't know where Bella is! My Bella she's gone, she's missing, I've looked everywhere everyone has looked, she's gone Edward I just know it, my baby girl is dead... I I its all...I..." Renee couldn't speak any longer, the tears swallowed up her voice and then the screams erupted, the pain and anguish so obvious in her screams for her daughter, but I didn't care I couldn't hear anything I didn't care about anything the only thing I could feel was the pain,

My phone crashed to the ground and shattered, I could then hear the sobs and yells from my family, I knew right away that it was Alice yelling, but once again I didn't care, I just stood there frozen, unable to move or think just feel, the pain hit my chest like a shot gun blast, destroying everything.

Before I could really realize what was happening I was on my knees clutching my stomach and screaming as loud as I could, there wasn't anything in particular that I was screaming, nothing except my pain, no words came out just yells, my body was shaking form head to toe, I know if I was human I would be crying, crying so hard that it would probably kill me,

_Bella...my Bella, why did I leave you, its all my fault its my fault I knew those damn werewolves wouldn't be able to protect you why did I leave I never should have left you_

my body was shaking so hard I thought I would vomit.

**Alice -pov**

I was holding onto Jasper tightly, sobbing, If something happen to Bella it would be my fault, I wasn't watching her the way I should have been. Oh please god don't let anything happen to Bella.

The sobs were starting to slow down as Jasper rubbed my back, I could feel the calm and tranquility passing to me,

"Thanks Jazz" I said softly nestling into his chest some

Then I heard a small voice filled with sadness flow into my ear, it sounded like Bella's mother Renee, I listened carefully as Edward spoke to Bella's mom on the phone. Then she said it. Charlie was dead and Bella might as well be because no one knew where she was.

I felt the screams escape me and I fell to my knees, the sobs hit again full force and I felt Jasper hold onto me tightly, he didn't even bother trying to calm anyone in-fact if anything he was sending waved of sadness to everyone, unintentionally, but it didn't help.

_ITS ALL MY FAULT! DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT, WHY COULDN'T I STOP IT! BELLA!!!_

I swelled up with anger and sadness and then the heart breaking earsplitting sounds of Edwards yells filled my ears

_Oh god Edward its all my fault, im sorry im so so sorry!_

I opened my eyes and looked up, Emmett and Rose were hugging tightly, both looking like they were crying, Esme had her hands covering her mouth and the saddest expression on her face that made me want to kill myself for knowing I had made her hurt so bad, Carlisle was holding onto Esme tightly, the same look of horror and sadness covering all of his Features

Tanya and a few of the others walked into the room with sad looks on there faces, im sure they had heard the conversation and knew what was going on but the sadness in there eyes wasn't for Bella and Charlie, no It was for us, all of us, but especially for Edward they knew what happen the last time Edward _thought_ that Bella died, this time is was very much likely that she _was_ dead.

The thought sent another round of sobs through me and I was shaking furiously. My eyes wondered over to Edward who was curled up in a ball on the ground still yelling, he looked like a small child curled up like that,

I desperately wanted to go over and hold on to him tightly and tell him how sorry I was but Im sure he hated my guts right about now.

Just as I was about to turn back to Jasper Edward jumped to his feet and was out the door

"Forgive me" Jasper's soft voice spoke into my ear before he was also out the door, and from what I could tell Emmett had followed close behind. I turned back and looked at the flood, curling up in a ball a wave of hate that I knew Jasper was holding me back from flooded my body and I wished with all my might that it was possible for me to climb under a rock and die.

I felt cold arms wrap round me and start rocking my back and forth, I knew immediately that it was Rose but I couldn't move, I couldn't even believe she could look at me without hating everything about me, I know she didn't really like Bella a hole lot but still, she made out family happy and because of me everything was ruined.

**Edward's -pov**

I had to go find her, even if it was just her body, I had to find Bella,

I got to my feet and started running, in didn't need the car, I didn't need anything except my Bella.

I had barley gotten down the driveway when I felt a set of bars latch onto my arms and around my waist, I tried to struggle but I couldn't get away

A deep and vicious snarl came from my chest and I pulled harder and struggled more only to be brought to my knees

"Im sorry Edward, im so sorry but we cant let you go" Emmett tightened his grip on my left arm and waist, pulling me backwards some

"Please Edward, you cant go we're not don't here yet, in know you want to go find Bella, I want to go as well but there's nothing we can do, we have to finish this now. We're needed here we'll finish this up as soon as possible and then we will go find her I sear to you we will find Bella no matter what." Jasper was gripping my right arm and his voice was shaky but no matter there words I needed to go and I needed to go now

"You don't understand, its my fault, its my fault and I have to make it right in any way that I can. I have to get to Bella she cant be dead she just cant! She's still alive I know it, and I need to get to her now"

Ever since I had talked to Renee I had stopped breathing completely, even through the yelling I never once took a gulp of air, and even now as I sobbed and remembered my Bella I couldn't find myself to breathe.

I tried to struggle a little more but I knew it was futile so in the end I crumbled, falling to the ground and cried some more, Emmet and Jasper still held onto me tight but I could tell they were crying as well.. And as with all the other things, I didn't care.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Soon after I fell to the ground I heard something, Alice was yelling my name, I sat up and looked back to the house when the images filled my head

_I was standing next to a gate, a small white fence stretched out for miles, and there was a large beautiful house in-front of me, then there was movement I looked over and there she was my Bella, she was walking towards the house, holding the had of some guy that I had never seen before he was older but had an old fashion look about him, but there was something different about Bella._

_They made it to the house and just before the man opened the door Bella looked back for one more look to the forest before she entered the house, that's when I noticed it, the difference._

I escaped from Alice's mind and let loose one last yell, what was left of my heart placed itself back together, but there was still pain, I still had failed to protect her

Bella, my darling Bella was now one of us

"She's...a...vampire" the words were slow and quiet, I sank back into the ground laying on my back and looking to the sky,

I heard Emmett and Jasper gasp. I smiled.

_She's still in this world, she may no longer have a pulse or heartbeat but she's still here, I can still be with my Bella._

* * *

How was it?


	11. Gone Crazy

**I dont own Twilight or its charectors, I just make them depressed and yell at eachother... then they make up and everything is good again... yeah thats what I do.**

Hey guys sorry I didnt get this chapter out earlier today but I couldnt get on, I know its not very long and im so sorry about that but hopefully you will get two chapters tonight to make up for it. I hope you enjoy! and dont forget to review, your reviews definaitly had an influence on me to kick this chapter out quickly so if you want the story to continue REVIEW!!

(P.S there is some bad words in this chapter also... kinda why I got this story rated T... so... yeah... enjoy!)

**

* * *

Gone Crazy**

(**Alice's POV**)

The laughter continued to swim through the house, there was no joy or happiness in it only horror and pain.

I cringed into Jasper's chest, still being overwhelmed with the crazy hysterics that where going off in Edwards room.

After we had learned that Bella was still in this world and Edward excepted the fact that he couldn't leave yet, he made his way into the house and up to his room like a zombie, after he entered his room and lay back on the bed that was only used as a prop the laughter started.

Jasper held onto me tighter then he ever had and I knew it was because the emotions coming of of Edward were sending him wanting to crawl into the fetal position.

After about an hour of hysterics Edwards laughs died down to chuckles and Carlisle decided he would brave a trip up to see Edward, I thought it was a bad idea but then again if he could get Edward to stop with the heartbreaking laughs I could begin to hate myself in piece.

(**Edwards POV**)

My crazy hour was winding down and I could feel the chuckles rumbling in my chest.

Im not quite sure what I was laughing about or why but it made me in a way feel better but in another way feel completely and utterly worse.

I heard my door open and someone walked in, I knew immediately that it was Carlisle but I didn't bother looking at him, I just continued to chuckle and whollow in my psychotic episode.

"Edward you need to stop this, not only are you driving yourself crazy but its not helping the rest of the family either" Carlisle spoke softly but you could hear the demand in his voice

I laughed once more then sat up in my bed

"Hey Alice, what's going on with Renee?" I knew it was a horrible thing to ask but I didn't much care what anyone else was feeling

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT EDWARD!!" Alice was standing in-front of my open door, her fists were clenched and she looked ready to kill someone. The rest of my family grouped up behind her

"Oh come on just tell me" I turned and hung my legs over the side of the bed while Alice gasped

"No im not going to fucking tell you! How dare you ask me to do that! You know exactly how I am feeling right now, and you want to make it worse? I already want to crawl under a rock and die Edward do you really want to make that worse?" Alice was sobbing again and I rolled my eyes

When had I become so cruel?

"Oh please..." The rest of my sentence was cut off when I felt a hard hit to the side of my face, I fell back and put a hand to my head,

when I sat up I was expecting to see Alice of even Jasper standing in-front of me but I was mistaken.

My jaw dropped and I had the same surprised expression on my face as the rest of my siblings had on there's, Alice was no longer sobbing and even Emmett raised his eye brown, I glanced over to see Carlisle looking like he just saw someone sprout two head.

Esme was standing in-front of me with her fists clenched and the most horridly sad look on her face, I rubbed my cheek where she had hit me and was surprised that it hurt as bad as it did.

"How dare you Edward Cullen do that to your sister! You have no right to ask her to do that! I cant believe you could possibly be so cruel and heartless, the thought of Bella being dead hurt us all severely, it wasn't just you who felt like they lost something extremely important! Alice loves Bella like a sister just as I love her like if she was my own daughter! How do you think she would feel if she saw you acting this was? Let alone acting this way towards your family?" Esme broke of into sobs and covered her face with her hands,

I stared blankly at my mother, I felt a wave of sadness hit as she took a seat next to me.

She was right, what would Bella think? And what was I doing? I wasn't the only one affected by the news I know that but still..

I reached over and wrapped an arm around my mother and pulled her close, my crazy episode was over, that I was sure of. Esme had brought be back to the real world and the sadness really began to sink in. I always knew I was a monster but this... this was more than monstrous, turning against my own family, how could I?.

"Im sorry" I whispered gently stroking her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder

"_Im not the one you need to apologize to" _

Esme's voice was gently in my mind and I knew it was the only way she could find a voice to speak with

"Alice... im so very sorry, I should never have asked you to do that, I should never have treated you like that, I know you are hurting to and I was just making it worse. Im so so sorry"

Before I knew it Alice was practically sitting on my lap hugging me with all her strength, I heard a small cracking and wasn't sure if it was the bed or my neck

"OH Edward please tell me you don't hate me, I know its my fault its all my fault this happen but please don't hate me, you have every right to want me dead and gone but if there was anything I could have done you know I would have don't it, please oh please don't hate me!"

Alice was talking so fast I had to strain to hear what she was saying but in the end I found myself wanting to roll my eyes

"Seriously Alice I could never hate you, I don't want you to die, I don't even want you to blame yourself if anyone is to be blam it is me, this hole thing is my fault and I cant believe you would actually believe that I could hate you. In-fact if it wasn't for you I would still think Bella was dead, you saved my life Alice. You really did"

I wrapped my other arm around my sister and held her shaking body close, she nodded but I could still here her mind continuously asking for my forgiveness.

Carlisle sat next to Esme and pulled her close, Jasper was next to Alice in a heart beat and I felt Emmett jump on the bed behind me and pull everyone into a tight hug, even Rosalie joined in.


	12. Learning Something New

**O.M.G **I am SOOO sorry i havnt updated in SO LONG!! i have kicked my self in the head so many times (not only did it hurt my head but my leg felt odd to) i have been having a bit of writters cramp on this story but i am now breaking threw it with determination to pop out as many chapters as possible in a short time. i am SO sorry this one is short but the next one should be longer. if not i will force another one out before the day is over. i make no garuntee's but if i dont have at least two chapter out today i will let you riot. please enjoy this little chapter and give me reviews telling me to get my butt in gear and throw out some more chapters. (pictures for the cars described in this chapter will be up on my profile very soon.)

**Disclaimer: IDNOTBHAIANSMBH -translated- I Do Not Own Twilight Boo Hoo And I Am Not Stephenie Meyer Boo Hoo **

**

* * *

Learning Something New**

(Bella's pov)

I've been at the Stones for about five days now, still no word from Edward or anyone else.

Theodore came up to me the other day and explained what the people of Forks believed happened to Charlie

"_They believe that Charlie went to the Black's house looking for you and was attacked by a mountain lion or something. It killed him by biting into his neck and snapping it. Or so they think." Theodore said softly, holding my hand and watching my reaction carefully._

_I nodded and looked off into the distance at no particular thing_

"_Has anyone contacted my mother?" My voice was monotone and just barley above a whisper_

"_If her name is Renee then yes... Bell, your mom, she's here in forks, at your old house" My eyes shot back to Theodore and I looked at him in shock_

"_Do you really think she would stay in Florida after learning her ex-husband was dead and her only daughter was missing?" Theodore was right but still, the thought of my mother being here broke me heart, she was so close yet so far._

Most days I spent locked up in the house trying to get over the alluring scent of little Lilly, she was no longer in the house and hadn't been for a few days now but her smell still lingered in the air, the smell of her blood.

Over the time of my stay I learned that ever since Theodore had been changed into a vampire he took up the career of a fire fighter, an odd job for someone who dies by fire but he rationalizes it with saying "I don't need to breath so the smoke cant bother me, I have great strength so if someone is trapped I can save them and I move fast so nothing can fall and hurt me, if im going to save those in this world I need to do so by over coming my own fear."

I had grown so much respect for Theodore and Evelyn over the short time that I knew them, no matter how much Theodore told me to call him Theo I just couldn't bring myself to, it almost felt rude.

Evelyn was one of the most sweetest women I have ever met. She was a Layer and worked a lot but was always so nice and wonderful to me, she treated me like her own daughter. Trying to spoil me and give me everything I could ever want, I had to constantly remind her that I didn't like when people had to spend money on me but she would just laugh it away and come up with an excuse that she got it for herself but it would look better on me, or it was to small for her, which I would have believed if the things weren't either perfectly my size or my favorite color and such.

I was pulled out of my dazed state when the ripples appeared once more, swirling and spiraling until bursting into the air, the color taking their places to show Evelyn getting out of a black car, she was wearing a grey blue suit with matching heels, her hair was piled into a soft bun on the back of her head and she had a small amount of makeup on only enough to bring out her eyes and lips.

Evelyn started walking towards the house, her steps were slightly heavier and more uneven then usual. A blotch of black jumped out of the ripples of the ground and formed a leather brief case held tightly in her left hand, and a plastic grocery bag in her right.

I opened my eyes and ran out of my room, I was standing at the bottom of the stairs by the time the front door opened

"What's in the bag" I said slyly eyeing Evelyn who smiled widely and held the bag out in-front of her

"For you darling" Evelyn said in her beautiful french accent

"What is it?" I cautiously started to approach her and she smiled even wider

"Oh Evelyn you didn't need to get me new shoes, my old ones work just fine" I said in a slight whine, stopping shortly in-front of her, not even looking in the bag

"Sometimes that whole reading minds thing is cheating" Evelyn walked part me and set the bag and her brief case on the old fashion white table with gold etches that stood proudly next to the deep burgundy wood stair case

"I cant read mind's Evelyn you know that" I sulked over to the table and grabbed the bag that held my new pair of shoes that I was praying weren't heels

"Then how is it that you always seem to know what im thinking" Evelyn put a hand on her hip then walked over to sit on the arm chair that was across from the couch I was sitting on.

"Im not sure, Theodore said that I am very perceptive and it must have come from when I was human, that's why if I concentrate I can know exactly what's around me, because since I can hear it and feel as it moves along the earth I can quickly calculate its weight and what it could be, along with I can tell what people are thinking just by looking at their faces, well most of the time at-least its still hard to read Theodore sometimes because he keeps his emotions and thoughts completely opposite than the way he acts"

I sighed as I went through the memory of the conversation I had with Theodore about why and how I could do what I could. Edward had always said I was rather perceptive to things.

Evelyn smiled and crossed her legs, she leaned back in the chair and raised an eye brow "So are you going to look at your present or just throw it out?"

Her french accent was so beautiful and suited her so well, I was almost envious of how perfect she seemed in even human manners. I had spent so much time with Evelyn that even I -someone who has never even done good pretending to be french- was starting to speak with a slight throaty and flourished accent.

I sighed and pulled the shoe box out of the plastic bag and carefully removed the lid. It was hard to keep the smile off my face when I saw the contents inside.

I happily and willingly pulled the pair of Red with black and white stripped slip on Vans out of the box and eyes then gracefully "Oh Evelyn there wonderful thank you"

I laughed looking down at the shoes that were already on my feet. A pair of black converse with holes in the soles, and the bottoms were coming off, the shoe laces were ripped and too small and most of the material had cuts or stains covering it.

Evelyn had bought me many pairs of clothes but I still had and wore the same shoes I had on when I was first changed. I would always keep them but it was kinda hard to walk around without my foot coming out of some part of ripped material.

After kicking off my old shoes I slipped the new ones on and examined them with a smile "You look wonderful dear, I hope you like them, but not to much. I will be taking you hunting for the first time today and they will I can assure you get dirty"

My eyes jumped from my shoes to Evelyn's face, a calm and happy one. Mine was most likely showing the concern and worry that was coursing through me.

"I know I don't need to be worried but its hard" I mumbled looking away from Evelyn's face which was speaking to me with words that she did not say out loud.

Evelyn sighed and stood, her slim fit body moving gracefully towards me with power and determination

"My dear Isabella, please don't worry I wont let anything bad happen. I've been around long enough to know what to do, please, trust me?" I tried to keep my eyes from meeting Evelyn's but I knew that no matter what she would win this conversation and we would be going hunting today.

My eyes had been a deep blackish crimson for a few days now. Wanting to change to a vegetarian or carnivorous color but having no push in either direction. The black had started to seep into my iris's the day after I awoke. The blood from the deer was enough to last a while but from the suffering of being surrounded with the smell of blood quickly sent by body the urges to feed.

I sighed and finally met Evelyn's eye "Do you really think im going to wear my new shoes to go hunting? I think not" I smiled and switched back into my old grungy shoes

"So when do we go?" I tried a shot at optimism and jumped to my feet smiling.

Evelyn seemed happy enough and turned around to go to her room

"_Let my change first and then we can go"_ Was what was written in her eyes before she turned to go to her room. I nodded and headed out the front door.

The beautiful house that I had first been introduced to days before was even more glorious than I thought. The door that I entered when I was first brought here was actually the back door. The front had a large deck going from one end of the house to the other, there were chairs and a decent sized bench swing covering the space. Plants of all shapes and colors where spread around the house and the walk way to the porch was lined with lilies, poppies, and various other colorful flowers. There was a garage tucked into the trees off to the right of the house, it held a few very expensive and gorgeous cars. First there was Evelyn's work car which was a black Aston Martin Vanquish, next to that was Theodore's amazing red Ferrari which even had me in awh and im not even that into cars. Last but very not least was Theodore's pride bike, a white with red accents, Kawasaki Ninja ZX1400. This motor-bike nearly had me in tears, the slick design and sexy color made it a 'someday I must ride' vehicle in my mind. Theodore was very proud of both of his glorious machines and took much of his down time to drive around, he and Evelyn both had a love for fast and beautiful cars, they tried to stay inconspicuous but in a city this small they stood out like a sore thumb. Just recently Evelyn has gotten a new silver BMW to try and cut it down a little low, this car she drives when around Forks or any other place when she's not in Layer mode, but no matter what she has verbally and physically refused to drive anything but her Aston Martin as her work car.

I sat down on the bench swing and let out a small sigh. The clothes I was wearing consisted of a pair of faded jeans as well as a white and blue base-ball t'shirt, which from what Evelyn said was most likely to get ruined.

Evelyn walked out of the house in a casual pair of blue jeans and a button down light blue shirt that hugged her figure perfectly. Even when this women was trying to be casual she looked like a foreign model. To this day I scare myself when I look in the mirror, my once boring and normal figure and features where enhanced and I had to admit that I felt and looked damn good. But there was always something about Evey that was just so...well I guess it seemed like such a human beauty.

I have seen some pictured of Evelyn when she was still human and I have to admit she barley changed at all after her transformation, she was always unworldly beautiful. Which makes it so much more easier to understand why and how Theodore fell madly in love with a human women.

Evelyn smiled and me while pulling her wavy hair into a loose pulling high pony-tail, her hair curling at the ends and strands fell around the side of her face. I smiles and got to my feet.

"_Lets be gone"_ was the words written all over Evelyn's eye's, I nodded in agreement and the two of us started down the few steps of the porch, onto the graveled ground lining the path from the front door to the driveway which connected to the off to the side garage, over a few bushes, and down into the woods that surrounded the old Victorian new aged house that was, for the time being, my home.

* * *

i really hope i am not confusing anyone with Bella's power, if so just message me and i will try and describe it for you better. i hope you liked the chapter i am working on the next one... now!


	13. The Hunt Reunited

**Disclaimer: i dont own it... please dont rub it in...**

Hey guys!! another chapter is here!! woot woot! its the longest chapter yet on Enemy's Arise and i hope you like it, i am really sorry because i jump around a bit and i dont go into a lot of detail but things will be further explained in other chapter, oh and since i know you all have been waiting so patiently for it, Edward has reaturned! i hope its not to boring for you. please review and tell me what you think!!

**

* * *

The Hunt**

(**Bella's POV**)

My body shook, my arms clung to my sides, crushing my ribs tightly, I gasped for unneeded air and sobbed dryly.

Evelyn and I had been out for about an hour, time had finally come when we found our prey and attacked, the kill was swift and the meal even swifter. I killed the animal with precision and didn't even waist a drop of its precious blood. By all accounts I did marvelously

But I made one mistake. My powers of perception where still to a point of not being controlled completely and I was foolish enough to look into the eyes of the animal which I had just taken from this world.

"Isabella, please tell me what happen, what's the matter?" Evelyn's accent was so much more pronounced with her concern.

"Its eyes, its eyes speak to me even now, there Is no much fear so much pain and hate. I did it Evey I killed it" the human Bella inside of me was balling like a baby, the vampire part of me was laughing a maniacal devilish laugh. The me that was in control now, felt pity and sadness.

Evey wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close "Oh darling, im so sorry. I didn't even think about your power and how it would affect you. Please, forgive me" Evey's voice was so calm and forgiving. It made no sense that she was asking for _my _forgiveness, I was the one curled up in a ball crying over a dead animal.

Finally I pulled myself from the pathetic state I was in and got to my feet. "Im ok Evey, im sorry I'll try not to look in the eyes next time." I dusted my knees but was cut off doing so when Evelyn took my hands in hers

"Bella my darling, do you wish to go back to the house? Its been a long day and we hand a fairly good hunt, we can wait for some other time to go again"

I looked up at Evelyn and shook my head. "No, no please lets continue I can still feel that beast scratching and tormenting my stomach, and you haven't been hunting in some time. Please lets continue" Evelyn looked at my skeptically but agreed and started to direct me in another direction to continue hunting.

Some time and a group of kills later Evelyn and I were walking back though the forest towards the house. We were both covered from head to toe in dirt which may seem odd to you but there was a good reason.

During our hunt Evelyn felt it was necessary to have a little fun, I guess she figures tickling me till we both fell into a large pile of dirt was fun... actually it kinda was. Although I was surprised to find that vampires are still ticklish to one another, odd as it may seem.

Evelyn placed an arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to her side as we walked

"So how are you my love?" Her accent floated through my ears with ease and I smiled at the women next to me

"Absolutely lovely" I said in a fake accent trying to sounds like Evey and failing. Both of us began laughing.

My feet stopped moving, my breathing stopped, and my vision blackened

the rippled began to swirl around quickly and jump into the air, forms began to take out of the color which was now coordinating.

there were tree's. and grass, feet walked across dried leaves and crushed dirt. One set of feet turned into a pair and soon legs began to take form, lower bodies then upper bodies and soon I could see two people hiking, they had big bags on their backs and boots on. One was a women the other a tall husky man. They were dirty and by the light way they moved they were also full and refreshed.

My entire body tightened and all my hair stood on end. Even my leg hairs. My jaw tightened and a part of my was desperate to attack.

The vision blurred and I was standing next to Evey again who was holding my tightly and looking in another direction

"Company" the word came out of my mouth threw a sharp intake of air, their scent was smothering the air.

Evelyn nodded and held onto me tightly.

Two people walked out from behind some tree's, looking exactly the way I had seen them through my mind. Evelyn stood between me and the visitors and smiled her heartwarming smile

"Well hello there" her voice calm.

The new comers stopped and smiled back, they looked both of us up and down there expressions changing to slightly concerned

"Well are ya'll alright there? You look like you just gotten in some fight with a glob a dirt or somethin' of the such?" The women took a few steps towards us, a friendly look in her eyes, and a slight country accent to her words.

"Oh no worries madam, please, we are just fine. Just out playing around in our back yard. Isn't that right darling?" Evelyn glanced over her shoulder at me.

"_Are you ok?"_ her eyes yelled the question at me, her face seemed so calm but her emotions and thoughts covered her whole body with worry and anxiety

"Yeah, I know we look pretty bad but its all good. Thank you for your concern though, a lot of people would just ignore it and leave. I hope you don't mind but we really must be getting back home. Theodore will be back soon wont he?" I could see and almost feel the relieve that washed over Evelyn at my calm and collected expression

Even I amazed myself. I was so close to these warm blooded human and the most that I got was a jittery feeling and a tensed up body. The hunger that once scratched and thrashed in my body seemed to have died down so greatly that I barley even noticed it.

After spending so many days in the home of the Stones around the scent of Lilly I have come to a point where I don't even smell the blood, or feel the urge. Well for Lilly that is, other humans it is still there, the pressure but not as strong as it use to be.

Evelyn gave the Waltons -as they made themselves known as after introductions- directions towards town because they had gotten lost during their hike they had been turned around and where heading in the wrong direction. They thanked us and went on there way.

As soon as the Waltons were gone Evelyn turned around and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug "Oh Bella darling in SO proud of you, you did marvelous just now." I couldn't hold back the excitement within me at my own accomplishment and happily hugged Evey back

"I know it was amazing wasn't it! At first I didn't think I could handle it but It barley bothered me!" I pulled back and had to nearly physically force myself from jumping up and down in excitement. So I held onto Evey's arms tightly just to keep me from doing so.

The rest of the way back to the house was spent happily chatting about how well I did holding up against our two visitors and how just maybe Lilly would be able to come back to the house.

We walked out of the tree's just in time to see Theodore walking towards the house, a black pick-up truck driving away with a few of the other fire-fighters riding home.

Theodore had his baggy yellow pants on with a black t-shirt that hugged every part of his muscular body.

I heard Evelyn give a small childish giggle before she dashed off to see her husband. Theodore smiled with such excitement when his wife came bolting down the road to see him. Their bodies crashed into each other with a small thud but it didn't divert them from their purposes, Theodore wrapped his arms around Evelyn's waist and lifted her into the air, holding her against him with such passion and longing. Evelyn wrapped her legs around Theodore and her arms hugged his neck tightly. They both laughed as Theodore spun his wife in a circle and began placing tender but serious kisses on her lips, she of course kissed back

I watched the two young vampires in front of me show so much love towards each other that it sent an ache longing into my own body. Edward. His face flashed in my head and I could see the two of us hugging and kissing like that, with such passion and love that it would almost be inappropriate for others to watch.

Theodore put Evelyn back on the ground and gave her one more deep kiss before he pulled away to look her over. He laughed at the site of her clothes and I could see embarrassment written all over her body language.

Evelyn looked back at me and smiled, she turned quickly to Theodore and began to tell him everything that happened today, from beginning to end. And I mean _everything_ including my very embarrassing breakdown about killing an animal.

Evelyn talked as the three of us walked into the house and took seats in the livingroom. Evelyn went though how her and I hunter for a few hours and after I learned not to look at the dead creatures I did very well. Soon the conversation turned to our meeting with the two hikers and even Theodore gave me a warm smile and said how proud he was of me, which sent me blushing five different shades of red, or at least that's what I imagined I did, seeing as I cant blush im sure my cheeks stayed there now usual shade of white.

So after a while of conversation, two showers -one for each dirty vampire women- and some more talking, It was decided that Lilly would be coming back home the next day.

* * *

**Reunited**

(**Edwards POV)**

"FINALLY!" The word flew out of my mouth the moment we were sure the last of our stupid enemy's would not be returning to bother us.

"I'm going home" I told Carlisle as soon as the house was in site

"Are you at least going to pack your things?" Rosalie huffed and looked at me with an irritated expression.

Ever since I found out that Bella was still alive -in a manner of speaking- I have been in a really foul mood and not been able to talk about anything but getting back. Alice became my news station and I was asking her every other minute what Bella was doing or how she was, I was thrilled to learn that in the two weeks of being a vampire she has already nearly mastered her hunger, not completely though. She was still unable to be in big crowds but small groups of people was ok. She was even living with a small human girl who Alice was more than excited to meet. Bella also seemed to have a power but Alice has never been able to learn what it is.

"Im sure you can pack for me Rose. I'll see all of you later. " I quickly gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and nodded to Carlisle who gave his ok to go.

I ran as fast as I could to the my Silver Volvo and started off back to Forks. For all the time that I have known about Bella Carlisle has forbidden me to call her, it was mostly because Alice claimed that if I did Bella would get scared and leave, or something else, she had a variety of visions on how our conversation would go if I called my love and most didn't end up very well.

I pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go, the scene around me was going by so fast all that it was was color. _Bella, I'll be there soon_. My mind held nothing but the face of my love, and the thoughts of holding her in my arms again, kissing her and not having to be careful, she wasn't breakable anymore although I would probably still treat her as though she was.

Long before I was done thinking of Bella I could see the sign announcing I would be entering Forks soon. Which meant I was only that much closer to my Bella.

* * *

(**Bella's POV)**

"OH BELLA BELLA, COME ON PLEASE BELLA PLAY WITH ME!!" Lilly jumped up and down, her blonde curls bouncing along with her, her blue eyes pleading as much as her pouting lips

How could I say no to such an angel? "Fine" I huffed and got to my feet, I marched past her and only stopped when I was standing on the gravel that lined a road from the house to the garage

"YYYEEEEAAAHHHH!!!!" Lilly jumped around behind me all the way outside. When I stopped she ran in front of me and bounced around

"Ok what do you want to play" I tried as hard as I could to act like I was mad but the involuntary smile on my face and soft voice blew that plan out of the water. I squatted down and waited while Lilly stopped her bouncing and got a serious look of concentration

"OH I know!" She threw her hand into the air and smiled widely, Lilly opened her mouth to yell out what game when wanted to play, when the ripples hit once more.

"EDWARD!" I shot to my feet. My whole body tightening and my eyes growing 3 sizes too big for my head.

The silver Volvo skid to a stop and if I had blinked I would have missed the god getting out of the car.

Lilly spun around and looked at Edward cautiously.

I heard the front door open and I knew Theodore and Evelyn where standing on the porch watching.

It had been two weeks since I came to live with Theodore, Evelyn, and Lilly and for the most part the one thing I always found myself talking about was the love of my life Edward Cullen.

And there he was standing in front of the Silver Volvo that I would know from anywhere. He was scared, asking himself over and over what he would do if I rejected him right now, cussing himself out for not being with me and at the same time marveling at how I looked and smelled the same and how much he just wanted to hold me and kiss me.

My body ached and I felt something flow through me that I hadn't felt in some time.

"Edward" I breathed out with the last gasp of air that I had in my lungs before I ran to him. We both ran at vampire speed and met halfway to his car.

I wrapped my arms around him so tightly that I thought I might kill him. My body involuntarily pulled as close to him as possible, I felt his stone arms around my waist pulling me to him with such a need. I couldn't even breath sobs where held up in my throat and all I wanted to do was melt into him. My Edward.

* * *

(**Edwards POV**)

I held onto Bella so tight, her body pulling closer to me than ever before and I couldn't get enough. I needed to feel every part of her against me, to know I didn't lose her and that she still wanted me. When my brain finally truly registered how unbreakable she was I didn't hold back any strength, I hugged her so tightly that it would have crushed human bones into dust.

Bella held onto me like her life depended on it and I did the same to her, until I needed more. My arms released her waist and I lifted her chin up so that her face was facing mine, as soon as she leaned her head back my lips crashing into hers and I kissed her with so much more intensity then every before.

* * *

(**Bella's POV**)

When our lips met the world around me disappeared, all that was left was me and Edward. Our mouths moved together so perfectly and naturally. The kiss went farther than any others had gone, I knew that fact when I could taste Edwards breath, the feel of his mouth against mine.

Finally I pulled back gasping for air that I didn't need, I looked into his eyes and felt safe, secure, like I truly belonged and that someone was here to tell me that anytime I doubted it

"Edward I love you so much" I was barley able to talk threw all the unnecessary gasps of air.

"Bella please forgive me for not being here, I never wanted this to happen to you, not the way it did. When I called and Renee picked up and said you were dead I nearly went crazy, I was ready to find any way possible to kill myself right then, then Alice found out you were still alive and I felt so happy, I needed to see you but Carlisle said I needed to stay, oh god Bella please forgive me, I should have come sooner, I needed to come sooner I.. "

I couldn't take It anymore, Edwards asking for forgiveness that was unneeded. Ever since I first learned I was changed the one thing that was always in the back of my mind was how was I going to tell Edward that I was no longer his Human Bella, that I could no longer do the things he loved, and would he still want me. And here he was asking me to take him back when it should be me asking for him.

I grabbed the sides of Edwards face and brought him back down for another deep kiss,

"Im sorry, please, just tell me you want me. That's all I need to hear, that you still love me and want to be with me" I spoke quietly against his lips, my eyes were still closed and our bodies still pressed against one another.

"I love you Isabella Swan and I will never _not_ want you. I need you more than I need anything in this world" It may have been my imagination but I could have sworn my heart started beating again.

* * *

As youve noticed i did something a little different with this chapter, i have gone between Edward and Bella trying to get what they are each thinking at the time. i really hope it doesnt confuse you to much! if it does tell me and i wont do it again. well hope you like.


End file.
